The In Betweens
by Boneslove1021
Summary: I feel like we've been cheated out of so many things this season so this story is my version of some of what could have happened in the betweens if TPTB would have allowed it.
1. Chapter 1  The Night of VNMs Death

The In-Betweens – Chapter 1 – The Night of VNM's Death

I feel like we've been cheated out of so many things this season so this story is my version of what happened in the betweens.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the story.

Brennan's POV

I've been awake the entire time. I can feel the exhaustion but I'm unable to sleep in spite of it. My mind won't rest, I keep thinking about what happened after I knocked on Booth's bedroom door. I didn't come expecting to have sex with Booth.

I came for understanding; I came for an explanation of what Vincent's dying words meant. Or Booth's interpretation of them. Because the only thing I could surmise from Vincent saying repeatedly "don't make me leave" was that he thought I was making him go. What kind of person does everyone think I am? Obviously everyone truly believes me to be the "Ice Queen" as I have been called so many times before. Is that really who I am? Did Booth find me cold and unfeeling?

That is what I wanted when I knocked on his door. Not the incredibly sweet, incredibly gentle, incredibly mind blowing (metaphorically speaking of course) experience that I had with him. I knew we were compatible. I knew the experience would be very satisfying. I knew when he told me about breaking the laws of physics he was being metaphoric but that with Booth and me it would be true nonetheless. At this moment, lying in his arms, the only thing I can think is what happens now?

Booth's POV

I should be sleeping. My body should be resting because I have a sniper to apprehend tomorrow. Justice is screaming to be heard. Vincent shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have died and we shouldn't be where we are now. Bones shouldn't be in my bed, in my arms. Even though it was an experience like I've never had before. Just like I knew it would be between us, a miracle. We shouldn't have taken this step, no, not a step, a leap. Not now, not yet. We weren't ready. There is still so much to be worked out. My mind keeps repeating that. It refuses to be quiet to let me sleep.

I know she isn't asleep. I know because I can tell her mind is working as feverishly as mine. I've always been able to tell that about her. Is she thinking the same things I am? Does she too feel that we moved too fast? Please God, as much as I know it was not our moment, don't let her run away, as she has done so many times in the past. As I lay there with her in my arms my mind asks the same question over and over, what happens now?

They both lay there as still as possible. Neither wanting to move, risking the explosion of questions or even embarrassment they were both afraid the other would feel. It was 5:30 and time to get up. They each had a very busy day ahead of them. She, preparing the transport of Vincent's remains back to England, and him, catching a sniper. Brennan rolled out of bed never looking at Booth. She didn't speak and neither did he.

She grabbed the clothes she had been wearing the previous night and threw them on quickly before turning to look at Booth.

"Booth….can….can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure Bones…go ahead. I'll make some coffee." He reached for his clothes never looking at her.

"Ok. Thanks." She turned to rush to the bathroom.

Booth watched as she disappeared behind the bathroom door. He worried how they would get past this awkwardness as he headed to the kitchen.

Once she was showered and dressed she walked into the kitchen where Booth was pouring two cups of coffee. She accepted the one he held out to her with a smile and "Thanks."

"Are you…..Bones…..if you're finished in the bathroom, I'll get cleaned up and ready to go myself."

"Yes, I'm finished. I'm going to head on into the lab." she gathered her purse and headed toward the door.

"If you wait I can drive you. You don't have a car remember?" He asked, both with hope and apprehension.

"No Booth, its fine. I've already called a cab. So, I'll talk to you later?" She asked, hand on the door knob.

"Yeah sure, later." He watched as she exited the door and softly closed it behind her. Shaking his head he headed to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Angela's Response

The In- Betweens – Chapter 2 – Angela's response

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the story.

She is on the platform hunched over the exam table looking at the victim's skull when Angela approaches.

"Hey…you've been staring at Lessinger's skull for a really long time...I mean, you trying to get that thing to talk to you?

"Are you being metaphoric?"

"No, I was just trying to lighten the mood….didn't work."

"The mastoid process is generally not a target in close quarter combat…perhaps I should examine it microscopically."

Angela moves closer, "You told me that an hour ago…..what is going on?"

Brennan rises to make eye contact with her friend.

"Is this about Vincent?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"And….I got into bed with Booth last night." Brennan watches as Angela's jaw goes slack and a look of confusion crosses her face.

All Angela can do is stare. She realizes her mouth is open and she should say something but truthfully she doesn't know what.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Brennan shifts feet nervously.

"Because…. I don't want to yell Halleluiah so close to losing Vincent."

"I think I did it because of Vincent."

"Wa….whoa….uh…wha…what exactly happened after you…..after you crawled into bed with Booth?"

Brennan struggles with the decision to tell her friend what really happened. She isn't sure how she feels about it much less how Booth feels about it. Plus they have always said, what was between them should just be theirs.

Hodgins rushes in "I've got the GC Mass spec results back on the bullet that killed Vincent."

Angela yells, "Honey…..no, not right now. I'm sorry….I love you….but go tell Cam."

He looks at his wife as if she's gone nuts.

"Go...away… AWAY" and with one last look of confusion he leaves the two ladies alone and goes to find Cam.

As Hodgins exits the room Angela grabs Brennan's hand and pulls her to her office. Angela shuts the door to Brennan's office as soon as her friend is inside.

"OK, spill." Angela says as she turns from the door and walks to the couch in Brenna's office.

They both sit on the couch and Brennan again struggles with what to reveal.

"After our meeting at the Hoover yesterday, Booth insisted that I stay at his apartment. I thought it was foolish but he was adamant about it. And really I was concerned for him so I agreed."

Angela remains silent but nods in understanding encouraging Brennan to continue.

"I was on Booth's couch, trying to sleep but I kept thinking about what Vincent was saying. He kept repeating "Don't make me leave", "Don't make me go". I felt sure he was saying those things to me. Like I was the one making him leave."

Angela grabbed her hand, "Honey, he wasn't talking to you."

"That's what Booth said when I knocked on his bedroom door to ask him. He said Vincent was talking to God or the Universe. That he wasn't ready to die."

"That's right sweetie. Vincent knew you weren't making him leave. So, what happened?"

"I asked Booth if he would hold me, just for a minute. You know, I just needed someone to care for just a minute."

"Bren – we do care, all of us. Not just Booth." Angela wiped tears from Brennan's cheeks.

"I know Ang, but at that moment I felt so alone and Booth was there. I'm not sure how it happened. One minute we were sitting there and he was holding me and the next we were laying on his bed and he was rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be ok. I felt safe Ang, I felt so safe and so…"

"Loved?" Angela asked meeting Bren's eyes.

"I don't know Ang….this year has been so hard and confusing...for both of us. You know I told Booth I made a mistake, right?"

"No sweetie, you made a mistake about what?"

"I told Booth during the Laura Eames case that I made a mistake when I refused his request for something more."

"You did?" Angela was shocked.

"Yes. He was with Hannah of course and I wasn't expecting him to leave her but I thought he should know."

"That makes sense."

"Well, after Hannah turned down Booth's marriage proposal I asked him, "what happens now?" and he said, we're partners and we'd continue to be partners and if I wanted anything else he would find me a new FBI guy."

Angela gasped, "He said that?"

"Yes but Ang, he was hurting and angry, I realized that. Anyway, the weekend of the blizzard we discussed us. He said he was still angry but not at me. We agreed that at some point in the future we might be ready to try to be together."

".God. Sweetie that's great!"

"In the future Ang and that we'd TRY."

"So sweetie, what is the problem? It's the future now and apparently he's not angry anymore."

Brennan looked so worried, "but we haven't discussed any of it Ang. After we had intercourse…"

"Sweetie don't say it like that, it just sounds dirty. Say, "after we made love", because that's what it was, making love. Because you two do love each other."

"After we "made love" we didn't talk, we didn't do anything but lay there in each other's arms. He didn't say he loved me and neither did I. All I kept thinking was what happens now?"

"Well, do you want to know what I think happens now?" Angela quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes, please Ang, help me understand this. I can't ask Booth." Brennan pleaded

"What happens now is you're together, you're a couple. You do what couples do."

"I don't know Ang. What if Booth isn't ready for us to be a couple."

"He is Bren. He's been ready for years. You'll see."

"Thanks Ang. "Angela smiled as Brennan grabbed her in a fierce hug.


	3. Chapter 3 After the Funeral

The In-Betweens – Chapter 3 – After the "Funeral"

After singing _Lime in the Coconut _and loading Vincent's body in the car to be sent to his mother they met at the Founding Fathers for drinks. They used the time to celebrate Vincent's life, not mourn his death. Each had stories to share of the quirky intern with the English accent and the penchant for spouting facts that no one really cared about.

Angela and Hodgins were the first to leave, "Well, Hodgie, let's go home. I'm tired and you can rub my feet."

"OK Ang. Everyone, we're outta here. See you Monday at the lab."

Cam was next to stand, "I'm going too. I need to get home to Michelle. Have a good weekend everyone."

"Wait Cam, I'll walk out with you" Sweets downed the last of his drink and waved goodbye to Booth and Brennan.

"Well Bones….are you ready to go?" Booth looked at his partner with weary eyes.

"I'd rather…..I mean…..I would really like to have another drink and talk. That is if you don't mind. No….you know what, you're probably tired. We can go." She started to get up but Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat.

"No…you're right…..we need to talk. I thought maybe you were tired. I know you didn't sleep last night."

Shock registered on her face, "How do you know that?"

"You're my partner, Bones, my best friend. Plus I know you." He said with a slight smile.

She smiled too, "Yes, I suppose you're right. So…..are you…..are you still angry? Because I find that I'm strong now."

"No Bones….I'm not angry any more. We do however need to discuss some things before we go any further."

"I agree. Do you want to discuss them now?"

"Some of them, yes but there are more than we can get through tonight. So, let's start with last night."

"Ok. I don't regret it Booth. I don't know what it means but I don't regret it."

He took her hand, "I'm glad. It's not how I wanted this to start between us but I don't regret it either."


	4. Chapter 4 The Long Overdue Discussion

The In-Betweens – Chapter 4 – The Long Overdue Discussion

Booth covered her hand with his other one so that her hand was sandwiched between his. "Bones, I want you to know that when you turned me down it ripped me up inside…."

"Booth…." She tried to pull her hand away but he stopped her by tightening his grip just a little.

"No let me say this…. before I can't…..I wanted to be with you. I had wanted it…still want it…..since the day we met in that lecture hall. I now know that when you pushed me away it was your fear that was guiding you and not your inability to love someone….to love me. Then when we came back from our trips I had Hannah. I imagine that it was hard for you to see me with her and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to cause you pain. That night at the end of the Eames case when you told me you "got the signal"; that you didn't want to have any regrets. It ripped me up again. I was trying to make it work with Hannah. I was trying to move on like I said I would….like you told me to. But that night and several nights afterward I kept reliving that conversation in my head."

"Booth, I wasn't expecting you to leave Hannah for me. I knew you had moved on and I was happy for you. I wanted you to be happy. But that case…that night…..I realized that I was a lot like her. She died with regrets and I didn't want to. I wanted you to know that I was here if you ever became available again."

"I'm glad you told me Bones, but you're not like her. Not really. You could never disappear and not be missed. You have too many people who depend on you….who love you. After the polygamy case, when I told you there is only one person that you love the most. I meant it Bones. You are and always will be the one I love the most. But I want you to understand that at that time I was still trying to make it work with Hannah. "

"I know Booth because you proposed to her not long after that." Her head dropped to stare at their joined hands.

He lifted her chin up to see her eyes again, "You're right I did. I proposed to her and she turned me down. But one thing I've come to realize is that deep down I knew she'd say no. I think part of me did it to push her away. I knew she wasn't the marrying kind. She'd made that obvious. That's why as soon as she gave me her answer I wanted her gone….out of my life….out of OUR lives. Did it still hurt that I was turned down again? Yeah, it did. Was I angry? Sure."

"You were angry with me."

"No Bones. I was never angry with you. I was angry with myself. I was angry that I was stupid enough to go so far as to propose to the wrong woman. To a woman who wasn't my standard…..to a woman who wasn't you. That night in the bar I took that anger out on you. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry."

"I did deserve it Booth. It hurt and I deserved that too. It was brought on by my own stupidity. I know I hurt you when I turned you down. Please know that I didn't do that because I didn't want what you were offering. I wanted it….I wanted you. But every relationship that I've ever been in ended badly. You know that, you were there for most of them. I'm the common denominator in all of those relationships so I had to surmise that I was the cause. I didn't want to enter a relationship with you and it end badly and us lose what we had."

"We lost it anyway Bones. Neither of us wanted to lose what was between us but we lost it anyway."

"You're right."

"But I think we can get it back. I want us to get it back Bones. I want the partnership, the friendship, the closeness. I want all of that and so much more. Do you want that Bones? "

"Yes Booth. I can't promise you 30 or 40 or 50 years but I do want whatever we can have. So….what happens now?"

He smiled, "Now Bones….now we will take it one day at a time. Now let's get out of here. It's been a long couple of days and we are both exhausted."

She grabbed her purse and smiled, "Your place or mine?"

"Mine." And he grabs her hand and leads her from the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5 Miracles

The In-Betweens – Chapter 5 – Discussions Continue

As had happened so many times in the past, outside the Founding Fathers he put Bones in the waiting cab. The difference this time was that she slid across the seat and pulled him in with her. Once he was settled beside her she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go by my place to get me a change of clothes?"

"Of course." He said and gave the driver her address.

The ride to her apartment was done in comfortable silence. When they entered her apartment Booth felt a little out of sorts. He realized that he hadn't been to her place since the Gravedigger trial.

Brennan walked in assuming Booth would follow her to the living room. When she sensed he didn't move from the doorway she turned and saw him standing at the door with his hands in his pockets just looking around.

"Booth?"

He looked at her "Yeah Bones?"

"You know you can come in right?"

He smiled, "yeah….it's just….been awhile….you know? Since I've been here I mean."

She returned to him and pulled him into the apartment and closed the door.

"Yes it has. Everything is the same as the last time you were here. Make yourself at home and I'll go grab some clothes."

"Ok", he said as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

When she returned from the bedroom she noticed that Booth had fallen asleep on her couch and she smiles. She drops her overnight bag on the floor and kisses him gently on the lips to wake him. Booth opens his eyes and sees those beautiful sea green eyes looking into his and smiles.

"Hi." He says

"Hi yourself." She pulls him from the couch.

"Bones, alright, what are we doing?"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Just c'mere for a second." As she pulls him to her bedroom.

"Bones…uh….I thought we were going to my place." He licks his lips nervously and looks around her bedroom.

"We were but when I saw you on the couch sleeping I realized I'm too tired to go anywhere. So, why don't we just stay here?"

"Well, we can do that….but….you know nothing is going to happen tonight….right?"

"Right." She smiles as she turns toward him and begins removing his tie.

"Bones….nothing is happening between us tonight."

"I know." As she starts to unbutton his shirt.

He grabs her hands and holds them close to his chest as he leans in to kiss her on the lips. When he pulls back he kisses her clasped hands and pulls her to sit on the bed.

"Bones, when we….the other night….when we….you know…."

"Made love?" she interrupts at his shocked expression she stutters, "Well that's what Angela said it was. When I told her we had intercourse she said we made love because we do love each other."

His face turned pale, "You talked to Angela about us?"

"Yes….I…I didn't share all of the details of course because what goes on between us is…"

"Just ours" He interrupts with a smile and she nods.

"Yes Bones….when we made love the other night….it was how I imagined it would be between us. Great. Fantastic. Powerful."

"A miracle?"

"Yes a miracle….and as much as I've dreamed of making love to you….and believe me Bones….it's a lot….that is not how I wanted our first time together to begin. It shouldn't have been because we were grieving over a lost friend. It should have been about us….only about us….and I'm not sure it was for you."

"Booth, I may have walked into your room for comfort and reassurance because of what Vincent kept saying. But the act itself wasn't about grief or Vincent….not for me…it was about you and me. The reason I went in there may have been about Vincent but when I kissed you and you kissed me back. That was just about us and what you make me feel."

He squeezes her hands, "It wasn't about Vincent for me either Bones. I've wanted to make love to….no with you….from the moment we met….and until the day I die."

She stands from the bed and pulls him to stand in front of her so that he is between her and the bed. As she looks into his eyes she continues to undo the buttons of his shirt. When she pushes the shirt from his shoulders he takes the opportunity to press his lips to hers. When her mouth opens for him he groans and pulls her closer as he begins unbuttoning her shirt.

Between kisses she asks…."do you love me?"

"Yeah….do you want me to prove it to you?"

"If you're not too sleepy."

"Never Bones. I'm never too sleepy for you."

As they lay there in her bed with her head on his chest briefly thoughts of past "experiences" with Cam and Rebecca passed through Booth's mind. This time instead rolling to opposite sides of the bed and talks of regret he pulls her closer, kisses the top of her head and whispers, "I love you Bones."

She smiles into his chest and says just as quietly, "I love you too Booth." And they both drift to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6 The Happening Now

The In-Betweens – Chapter 6 – The Happening Now

The weeks pass by quickly. The partners continue to take it one day at a time. They still bicker; they still solve cases, still eat together and drink together. They still do all the things that they did before but now instead of going home alone, they go home together. They take turns staying at her apartment then his. Angela is the only one that knows of their changed status. They both agreed that it would be best this way, for now. They knew that the time would come when they would have to inform the FBI of their relationship but they weren't ready yet.

During the examination of the body from the bowling alley she felt her stomach churn. She had never been one to get sick when looking at dead things. She swallowed hoping the unpleasantness would dissipate. After several moments she had to leave the platform before she became violently sick. Once she sat in her chair with her eyes closed she recalled a conversation she and Booth had years before; standing on the dock watching Sully sail away.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Breakfast."_

"_I'm not hungry." He puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk away_

"_Ow, come on, huh, what're you gonna vomit when you come across one of those horrific cases?"_

"_I don't vomit."_

"_Give it time Bones, Ok, give it time. Everything happens eventually."_

"_Everything?"_

"_All the stuff that you think never happens…it happens….you just gotta be ready for It." _and they share a smile.

She smiles now. If only he knew how true those words would become.

Brennan was in her office. The brown unmarked pharmacy bag in her hands. She would never admit it but she's nervous. She knew the test would be positive even without opening it. She never missed her cycle. So when the time had come and gone with no signs of it she knew. She'd done the math. She was a genius after all. She knew it happened the night of Vincent's death. Not to mention every other time and there had been plenty of them, they had been careful. When she told him that night in her apartment that she had stopped taking the pill before her trip to Maluku he didn't bat an eye when she pulled the package from the bedside table and handed him one.

"Well, I may as well get this over with." She said to herself as she walked into her office bathroom. She waited the allotted time and sighed when she saw the two pink lines appear on the test stick. She had mixed feelings about the result. Part of her was happy, she had wanted to have a baby….Booth's baby….a couple of years ago. But another part of her was concerned, how would Booth feel about having another child….a child with a woman he was not married to. Would he be happy, would he be upset? They had just started to try a relationship; they weren't ready for a baby. How was she going to tell him?

As the days progressed she found it harder and harder to concentrate on anything but being pregnant. She had visited her doctor the day after she had taken the home pregnancy test and they had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. She couldn't wait until Angela went into labor. Of course she was excited to see her niece/nephew (metaphoric of course – as she and Angela weren't actually sisters) but she also wanted to ask Angela what child birth was like.

When she spoke to Angela while on her way to meet Booth and her dad at the diner. She asked "Angela, are you in labor? Is it time? I could grab a cab and be there in five minutes."

"No, No nothing has happened unfortunately. What are you up to?"

"I'm going to meet Booth and my dad about this murder case. I wish you'd go into labor."

"Yeah you and me both."

"For some reason I find it very difficult to concentrate on anything else."

She ended the call as she arrived at the diner.

When Brennan took her seat next to Booth they began discussing the case.

"Well, you're a bowler aren't ya?" Max asked

"Yeah, yeah, I bowl. High 280s"

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's good. So why not go in under cover? Come on you can take my place with the Thunderballs."

"But you just said they won't talk." Brennan interrupted.

"Yeah but they love to gossip. I mean what do you think bowlers are doing when they're not actually bowling."

"Alright I get it. Get 'em to say something during the tournament. I'm likin' this."

"I love undercover. What'll I be?"

"Uh. You can be my girlfriend."

"Fine. Um but If Angela goes into labor we have to pick a fight so I can be there to catch the baby."

"I will get you there...hell or high water…yeah." Booth laughs.

Max is looking at his daughter and Booth. He senses something is different. Booth sees his strange look and asks, "What?"

"I don't know something weird here….you…you're almost polite to each other. What is it…you havin' a fight?

"No I just really really want to be there when Angela's baby is born."

Booth joined the Thunderballs bowling team as Buck and brought along his girlfriend Wanda. Max was right bowlers did like to gossip. They gathered information as the rest of the squints searched for clues. Brennan was impressed by Amber's abilities and commitment to the game but she distinctly disliked her attitude.

"If Buck and I ever have a child she will not turn out like Amber."

"Temperance it's just us monkeys you don't have to keep up you cover story."

"I find it helpful to remain in character." That and I can talk about my child with no one being the wiser she thought to herself.

"What if it wasn't Fowler who rigged the lane, what if it was Amber?" Booth said

"Fowler figures it out."

"She kills him." He looks at Brennan.

"If we ever had a child like that..."

"No...oh…that's never ever gonna happen Wanda." Booth says with a laugh.

Brennan thinks to herself, we'll know soon enough if we can raise a child to be better than that.

They arrest the shoe guy for the murder and head to the hospital to be there for the arrival of their friends' baby.


	7. Chapter 7 Waiting with News

The In-Betweens – Chapter 7 – Waiting with News

They are sitting in the waiting room. They don't sit together because no one knows of their relationship yet. All she can think about is what could be happening in that room with Angela and Hodgins. Yes she knows the logistics of having a baby but knowing that doesn't calm the storm that is raging within her. In a few months I'll be in there having my own child…Booth's child. Will he be here in this same waiting room or will he be in there helping me to bring our child into the world? She hears Angela's screams and her body fills with sympathy that her friend is experiencing obvious pain. It also fills with apprehension of her own situation.

Hodgins steps out of the room and they all gather around to get the first look of baby Michael. She looks at Booth to get his reaction and he looks at her and smiles. She wonders….will he smile like that when their child is born? With one last look she turns and steps in the room to see her friend.

"What was it like?" she asks Angela who seems very tired.

"It was wonderful, and beautiful. It was a dream." Angela said with a smile. And even though Brennan remembers the screams of pain she had heard only a short while ago she can look into her friend's eyes and believe that it is true.

Booth and Brennan leave the hospital together. As they are walking along the side walk to his apartment she says, "They look so happy."

"Yeah well, they had a baby."

"Their whole lives have changed you'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well you know, having a baby that's a good thing."

She looks at him trying to see the truth behind his words, "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah that's a great thing. What?" He says as he stops to look at her.

He misinterprets her apprehension for concern for their friend's baby.

"Oh come on….Bones look the baby….the baby's fine…it's healthy….they have a healthy baby….alright….they love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. OK?"

He still doesn't understand the look of axiety that is on her face. "What?"

She takes a deep breath "I'm….I'm pregnant."

She can see the stunned look on his face but she's not sure what it means so she blurts out "You're the father."


	8. Chapter 8 His Reaction

The In-Betweens – Chapter 8 – His Reaction

He knows he should say something, anything, he just doesn't know what. Finally the words sink in and he steps forward and wraps his arms around her in the fiercest hug he's ever given her. She's stunned at first. She couldn't tell from his reaction if he was happy or upset that she had just changed his life forever. She wraps her arms around his waist hanging on for dear life. She doesn't want to let go in case this is the last time he holds her.

He pulls away enough to see her face, "No!" he says his eyes wide with amazement.

She chuckles at the look on his face and nods

"Yeah!" as he pulls her in for a kiss.

"You….are pregnant….There's a little baby boy…" he looks at her stomach as if it would reveal the truth to him

"Or girl" she's quick to point out and he looks at her and smiles.

"Oh my God Bones, we're gonna have a baby?"

"Are you happy?" she asks still a little concerned.

"What! Of course I'm happy. This is great news. Wait….you do think this is great news…..right?" he's concerned all of a sudden.

"Yes I think its great news…. but Booth….Do you really want this…I told you before you don't have to be involved….there's no obligation. I don't want you to feel any obligation…."

He kisses her to stop her talking. As he pulls away he says, "Bones, I love you. Of course I want this. Of course I want to be involved. I told you before if I'm going to be a father I have to BE the father. Besides, I've wanted to have a child with you for forever." He says as he places his hand on her abdomen.

She covers his hand with hers and smiles. "I was so worried about how you would react."

"Why Bones? You know I love you and I love Parker. Why would you be worried that I wouldn't be happy about having a child with you?" He asks as he guides her toward his apartment.

"Because Booth, we just started a personal relationship, plus you already have a child with a woman you aren't married to you. I know your moral compass has to be reeling that this has happened again."

"Would I have preferred for us to be married Bones? Yes. But the fact that we aren't doesn't change the way I feel about you or our baby." He says as he opens the door to his apartment.

He sits very close to her on the couch and reaches for her hands. As she stares at their joined hands she asks "What now?"

He lifts her chin to look her in the eye. He wants her to see the sincerity of his words. "We have a lot of things to figure out Bones. But we don't have to figure them all out tonight. For now we'll do as we've been doing, take it one day at a time."

She squeezes his hands, "You know we're going to have to tell everyone about our relationship soon, right?"

"Right. I'm OK with that. Are you?"

She thinks a moment then nods and says, "Strangely, yes. But I have to tell my dad first."

"Oh God." He says with a groan and rubs his hand over his face. He's never been particularly afraid of anyone in his life but if he had to admit it Max Keenan scared him. A little.

"What Booth?" she asked concerned.

"You're dad is gonna kill me Bones." He said as his head dropped to the back of the sofa.

"Booth, Dad will not kill you. He likes you. He thinks you're good for me. Besides, he won't kill the father of his grandchild."

"I hope you're right Bones, I hope you're right." He says as he rises from the couch and pulls her with him to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9 Max's Reaction

The In-Betweens – Chapter 9 – Max's Reaction

A few days later they met Max at the diner for lunch. Again Booth and Brennan sat on one side of the table and Max sat on the other. He was not longer in the wheel chair that he occupied on the previous occasion.

"So, Temp, Booth to what do I owe the pleasure of this lunch today? No more Thunderball teammates have been murdered have they?" he said with a smile as he watched Booth look anywhere but at him.

"No dad, of course not." She said not getting the humor behind his words.

"Glad to hear it. Now tell me what has you two ask this old man out to lunch today."

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

"Way to just blurt it out that Bones!" Booth gulped and stuttered behind his hand.

"Well, I see no use in prolonging the inevitable Booth. We came here to tell you Dad that Booth and I are in a relationship and we are now expecting a child together."

"Oh really?" Max asked looking directly across the table at Booth who still had not looked him in the eye.

Booth heard the threat behind the words and raised his head to look Max in the eye, "Yes really."

Brennan looked from her dad to Booth and back to her dad. "Booth was concerned that you would try to kill him Dad. But have assured him that is not going to happen."

"You did, did you?" he said never taking his eyes from Booths.

"Dad look at me." She said in her most authorative voice.

Max turned his eyes to look at his daughter but he didn't miss the breath that Booth exhaled and smiled to himself. Yeah he still had it.

"Yes Temp." He said to his daughter.

"Dad you will not harm Booth in any way. Is that understood? I love him and he is the father of my unborn child. I will not have you hurting or threatening him. Am I clear?"

Max knew when to listen and while he wasn't afraid of his daughter he did respect her enough to adhere to what she was saying.

"As a bell."

"I don't know what that means." She said looking at Booth who was smiling from ear to ear and not only because Max Keenan agreed not to kill him but because Bones just admitted to someone that she loved him.

He pulled her close in a one arm hug, "it means that he will do as you say." And kissed her head.

"For now" Max said and looked at Booth. The warning was clear that if you hurt my daughter or my grandchild in any way I will gladly go back on my word to her. Booth nodded understanding the look immediately.

Upon seeing Booth's nod of understanding he says, "So do I hear wedding bells in our future?"

"Not in the foreseeable future dad. You know that having a child together is no reason to enter into marriage. Besides, most marriages that begin because of a pregnancy end before the first year is even celebrated." Brennan said.

Max saw the glimpse of pain that crossed Booth's face at his daughter's words but didn't comment. "Ok well congratulations. So, when is our little bundle of joy due so that I can make arrangements to be in town?"

"Early January, based upon my calculations. However, I have an appointment with my OB-GYN next week to confirm it." She said as she took a bite of her salad.

"You do?" Booth asked with surprise.

"Yes Booth, why are you surprised by that?" she asked confused by his tone.

"I just….I just thought that you would have mentioned it to me. That's all." He said fanning interest in his hamburger not willing to meet her eyes for fear that she would see the disappointment in his.

"Well, kids, it's been fun." He hugged his daughter and shook Booth's hand, "Congratulations again. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be seeing you."

"See you dad"

"Bye Max"

Booth and Brennan went back to their food as silence fell on the table like a thick fog. Brennan turned her head to look at Booth and asked, "Booth are you ok?"

Never raising his eyes he said, "Yeah Bones, I'm fine."

"You say that but you won't look at me. You're the one who taught me the value of making eye contact…so please."

He turns to look at her, "I'm sorry. I just….I thought we were in this together I guess."

"We are in this together Booth. What are you talking about?"

"I just thought you'd ask me to go to the doctor with you Bones. But you didn't even mention that you had an appointment." He said looking at the table to hide the hurt he felt.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would want to go to the Gynecologist with me. You've always been so against talking about sex and things, until Hannah and the fig tree of course." Brennan saw him flinch and regretted instantly that she brought up Hannah.

"I'm sorry again Booth. You see I said something wrong again. I'm no good at these things. I shouldn't have brought up Hannah. I know that you were hurt very deeply by her refusal." She said dropping her head as her eyes filled with tears.

When had she learned to read people he thought as he raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're good at everything Bones. I'm not hurt because Hannah turned me down. Not anymore. It hurts because looking back I realize how horrible it was for me to have that conversation in front of you. How much it must have hurt you. That's what hurts the most. The pain I caused you." And he kissed her forehead.

"Booth would you like to go to the doctor with me next week?" she said quietly.

"Yes Bones. I would love to go with you. I want to be there every step of the way. For you, for our baby."

She smiled, "OK, the appointment is Thursday at 1. I'll pick you up and we can have lunch before we go. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Bones. I love you." He said and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Booth."


	10. Chapter 10 The OBGYN

The In-Betweens – Chapter 10 – The OB-Gyn

Bones arrived at the Hoover to pick Booth up at 11:30 on Thursday. When she arrived at his office he had his back to the door so instead of barging in she knocked and said "Booth?"

He spun around with a smile on his face and the picture of Parker in his hands. She saw the picture and smiled as she entered the office and walked over to him.

"He looks so much like you." She said placing her hand on Booth's shoulder.

Booth pulled her down for a kiss and when she stood back up he kissed and spoke to stomach. "Hey little one. I love you."

Instead of telling him that of course the fetus didn't have ears so therefore couldn't hear what he was saying she placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Remembering where they were he pushed himself away from her enough to get up from his chair. "Are we ready to go Bones?" he asked before he placed another kiss on her lips and ushered her from the office.

"I suppose we are since you are rushing me out the door Booth." She said with a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry Bones. I guess I'm excited. You said we could hear the baby's heart beat today right?"

"The heart beat is detectable with a Doppler at 10 to 12 weeks. Since I am almost 12 weeks into the pregnancy yes we should be able to hear the fetal heartbeat." She whispered as she walked out of his office.

He smiled just a little bit wider. "I'm very excited to hear that Bones. Now let's get out of here."

After a quick lunch at the diner they arrived at her doctor's office. When they called her back Booth hesitated. "Booth, aren't you coming?" she asked when he didn't immediately rise.

He stood. "Uh….I guess Bones….I wasn't sure if they were going to….you know….examine you or something." He whispered behind his hand.

Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled him along with her, "Even if that were Booth, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"I know Bones but just because I've seen it all before doesn't mean I want to see them poking and prodding around it." He said a bit disgusted.

She shook her head and said "Relax Booth. They don't typically do any internal evaluations so early in the pregnancy because it can cause miscarriages or other problems. So you're safe."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Good to know Bones." And they walked into the ultrasound room.

Once Brennan was on the table the technician came into the room and turned on the ultrasound machine. He pulled up her gown and added the KY jell on her abdomen. When he moved the wand over her skin a picture started to form on the screen. Booth grabbed Brennan's hand as the images moved and changed with the positioning of the wand. Soon their baby appeared on the screen and the technician looked to see them both with tears in their eyes.

"There's your baby." The technician moved the wand, turned up the volume on the machine and the heartbeat filled the room. Brennan with tears streaming down her face turned to see tears were in Booth's eyes as well. He squeezed her hand and they both looked back to the screen.

"Everything looks good. The heartbeat is very strong. " The technician smiled as he wiped the jell off of her abdomen.

As they left the doctor's office Booth put his arm around Bone's shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist. When they arrive back at her car he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips which she returned just as deeply.

"Thank you Bones."

"For what?" she asked looking at him through her lashes

"For letting me be a part of this. I didn't get that with Rebecca and Parker. It means a lot to me that you're allowing me to be here."

"Booth you're the father of this child I'm carrying and I want you here, we want you here for all of it." And she kissed him again before climbing into the drivers seat.

Once he was settled into the passenger side of the car he said, "I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."


	11. Chapter 11 The Team's Reaction

The In-Betweens – Chapter 11 – The Team's Reaction

They had decided to wait until after Brenna's doctor appointment to make the announcement to the Jeffersonian team. They all met at the Wong Foo's for food and drinks on Friday night. Angela and Hodgins had the baby with them and little Michael was passed from person to person. Booth and Brennan had decided to wait until everyone had gushed and cooed over the baby. Not wanting to take away any excitement that the new parents were feeling.

When Michael reached Brennan she cuddled and cooed at him as Booth looked at her and then at the tiny infant.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

"Yes, he is. You did a great job Ange."

"Thank you sweetie but I can' take all of the credit. Hodgie helped." As she smiled at her husband.

"I wasn't talking about just the baby Bones." Booth whispered and she turned her head to smile at him.

Looking into each other's eyes they didn't notice the looks of confusion passing over everyone's faces. Everyone in the group knew that look; the look that excluded everyone else in the room. Each realized it had been a while since they saw the partners look at each other like that; almost a year as a matter of fact. Sweets swallowed hard, he couldn't help but feel a little responsible for that.

Angela just smiled. She knew the secret and suspected that the reason they were all here tonight was so that Booth and Brennan could inform the team of their relationship.

The partners jumped when Angela cleared her throat. She smiled when she saw the blush form on Booth's face when he realized that everyone was watching them.

"So, Bren, it's been a while since we've been together. What have you been up to?" she asked with a conspirators grin on her face.

Brennan looked at Booth who understanding the question in her eyes nodded in agreement. "Well, Ange, everyone, we have an announcement to make."

Seeing Angela smile like the Cheshire cat Booth could tell she thought she knew what they were about to reveal and he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see her face when the whole truth came out.

"Booth and I are in a relationship." Brennan announced looking at everyone.

There were several "it's about time"s uttered among the congratulations.

"That's not all." Booth said looking at Angela whose smile faltered just a bit. He looked at Brennan holding baby Michael, kissed her head and said "We're having a baby."

Among the gasps Booth looked to Angela to see her reaction. Her jaw was open and her eyes as huge as he had ever seen them. Brennan looked at Booth then turned her head to see what he was smiling about. She too saw Angela's face and laughed.

"Ange? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Uh….I'm just….I'm just trying to get my head around it. You're pregnant?"

"Yes Angela. We're expecting a child together. Why are you so surprised by that? You think I'll be a good mother don't you?" she asked suddenly very concerned. Hodgins' elbow in her ribs brought Angela back to reality and she noticed Booth's looked of annoyance.

"What! Yes sweetie! Of course I think you'll be an excellent mother! I just wasn't expecting it that's all. Congratulations! Now Michael will have a playmate." She said as she pulled Brennan close for a tight hug.

"Thank you Angela" Brennan smiled at looked down at the baby in her arms.

Seeing the anthropologist smiling softly at the baby in her arms was enough to bring everyone out of their state of shock and they began to congratulate the happy couple. Cam was the first to grabbed Booth and pull him into a fierce hug.

"You're in trouble big guy for not telling me." She said as she punched him playfully in the gut.

Booth grunted and said "Yeah, I know. We'll talk later?" he asked giving her is charm smile.

"You better believe it." She said as she leaned down to give Brennan a half hug careful not to disturb baby Michael. "Congratulations Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Dr. Saroyan but please in social settings such as this it is appropriate to call me Temperance or Brennan if you want."

"Ok. Congratulations Temperance and please call me Cam."

"Thank you Cam." Brennan smiled

"Yeah, thanks Cam." Booth said after watching the exchange between his current and former girlfriends.

Cam bumped him with her elbow and smiled, "Well everyone, it's been great fun. I need to get home to Michelle. Booth, Temperance congratulations again; I'm very happy for both of you. I'll see you all on Monday."

At Cam's departure everyone stood to leave as well. Angela and Hodgins were the last to rise from their seats. Brennan handed Michael to his mother who passed him to his father to be placed in his carrier.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a great mom. If you need anything just call me ok?"

"I will Ange, thanks." Brennan said as she stood to hug her long time friend.

Hodgins clapped Booth on the back and shook his hand "Congratulations Man."

"Thanks Hodgins." Booth smiled

They then switched and Angela hugged Booth "Congratulations Studly. I'm glad you finally got her to come around." She smiled as Brennan and Hodgins conversed over Michael

"Me too Ange; me too." Booth said as he watched the mother of his child kiss baby Michael on the head.

They left the restaurant together. Wishes to each a good night and promises to see each other Monday.

_Well everyone I feel better now. I hope you do as well. I hope this has given some insight into what COULD have happened with this story if only TPTB would have allowed it. When the show comes back on Bone's will be in her 3__rd__ Trimester and we will have missed all of the important conversations. _


End file.
